


Pretence turns into the realest thing

by Minitsuri



Series: Tropevember 2020 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Adoption, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Haikyuu!! Manga Spoilers, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Platonic Relationships, Rare Pairings, Siblings, Tropes, Tropevember, tropevember challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minitsuri/pseuds/Minitsuri
Summary: After breaking up with his first love, Akaashi Keiji is trying to start a new life - without Bokuto Koutarou by his side. His friend Iwaizumi Hajime helps him trough it. By pretending to be a couple, they find out about something none of them would have expected._____Contribution toElizandre'sTropevember rarepair challenge-> Day 15: Fake dating
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Iwaizumi Hajime
Series: Tropevember 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995895
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Pretence turns into the realest thing

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tropevember!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27196963) by [Elizandre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre). 



_"I'm sorry, Koutarou." Keiji couldn't meet his boyfr- EX-boyfriends eyes. "I just can't do this anymore. My whole world evolved around you for so long that I completely forgot to just be myself. Especially when you're not even around most of the time. I know you love what you do. And I would never make you choose between volleyball and me. It's just… not my world anymore."_

"Wow. I don't know what to say. That's what you told him?" Iwaizumis eyebrows travel far into his forehead. They are sitting in a bar one week after the Olympics. Both of them are sipping on a drink while the buzzing of people surrounds them.

"Yes." Akaashi answers shortly. "I tried to break up with him as gentle as possible but I guess that's just not possible after such a long relationship."

"True, true." the athletic trainer nods. "Well at least you can enjoy the perks of single life for the first time since you've been a teenager." Iwaizumi winked at his friend in an attempt to cheer him up, maybe at least a little bit.

A dry laugh leaves Akaashis throat. "Yeah right. I don't think so." 

"Oh, so you already have your eye on someone else then?" Iwaizumi asks jokingly.

One look from Akaashi is enough of an answer. "I haven't even thought about anyone besides Koutarou in that way, you know?"

"Yeah, I know. Well then, take a look around you and appreciate all the beautiful people with your newly acquired single guy view."

The former setter only rolls his eyes with a small smile on his lips. After a few seconds, his eyes start to roam the room anyway, but there is no one who peaks his interest. Iwaizumi joins him in people watching. There is a group of college students drinking their knowledge away after an exam as it seems. It's funny watching them and it reminds Iwaizumi of his own college days.

Therefore he doesn't notice that Akaashis gaze was finally resting on one person, taking in their features, looking at them in a different light than before.

"You." the curly-haired man simply says, confusing his companion.

"What? What about me?" Iwaizumis attention comes back to their table, his mind still lingering in a small pond of nostalgia.

"You're a beautiful person I can appreciate." Ignoring the faint blush that spreads on Iwaizumis cheeks, Akaashi continues "I guess the character of a person is very important to me, so since you're the only guy in this bar who I actually know… And you know… you have this thing… you know what I mean."

Now Akaashis cheeks join Iwaizumis ones with a pretty pink color, not knowing how to finish his sentences. Iwaizumi on the other hand looks completely lost now.

"What thing?" His face mirrors honest surprise at Akaashis words.

"Uhm… well.. You know…" the blush on Akaashis cheeks deepens as he tries to put his thoughts into words while also trying to keep a straight face. "The hot athletic trainer thing? I guess…? I don't know if that's the right way to put it."

"'Hot athletic trainer thing'?" Iwaizumi laughs loudly, turning a few heads at the surrounding tables, before wiping a small tear of joy from the corner of his eyes. When he notices Akaashis earnest expression, his laughter fades slowly. "Wait… you're actually serious?"

The other man only nods, not trusting his words for the moment, in case he might say something worse.

Sensing that Akaashi won't say anything more about the subject, Iwaizumi smiles contently. "Well thanks. I guess." He clears his throat. "Uhm… do you want another drink? I'll go get something."

The evening continues like before. The short-lived awkward tension isn't mentioned again and they resume to drinking away their, or more specifically Akaashis, sorrow.

Couple of hours later, they are both pretty drunk, blushes tainting their cheeks again, but this time from the alcohol instead of embarassment.

"You know, 'kaashi… you're a good boyfriend. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. You gave everything you could in your relationship and in the end decided to do what's best for yourself. That's not a bad thing, okay?"

"Thanks, man. You too. A good boyfriend I mean. Even though I've never really seen you in a serious relationship before. I'd totally date you." Akaashi points his finger at Iwaizumis nose, slowly getting nearer until his fingertip meets his nose softly before he retracts and erupts into soft laughter.

"You too, man. I mean, date you. I'd date you, too. I think. So, if you need someone to make it clear for Bokuto that you're over him, I'm your man. Okay maybe not literally because I don't wanna get married right away… but… you know what I mean, right?"

Akaashi laughs even more at that. "Alright, I'll take your word for it."

__________

A small conversation between so many others, but this is the only thing stuck in Akaashis mind the next day when he sees Bokuto at Onigiri Miya, throwing longing looks in Akaashis direction.

It doesn't even take him five minutes to make up his mind. He's on the phone as soon as he leaves the onigiri shop, an extra set of onigiri in his to-go bag.

_"Yeah?"_

"Iwaizumi-san! Have you eaten yet? I've got some onigiri to spare."

_"You? Got some onigiri to spare?"_ There's a small pause when Iwaizumi takes the phone from his ear to look at the screen and make sure that he's actually talking to Akaashi Keiji and didn't read it wrong or something. _"Who the hell are you and what are you doing with Akaashis phone?"_

The manga editor only laughs. "Is it that unbelievable for me to share a meal with a friend?"

_"No. But it's unbelievable for you to share onigiri."_

"Hm.. You've got a point there. Anyway I have a favour to ask… A rather big one. I think, sharing onigiri is the least I can do to ask this from you. So… can I come over?"

_"Oooookay, now I'm curious. Sure, I'll just take a quick shower, so don't rush or I won't be able to open the door anyway."_

"Alright, see you soon."

They hang up and a short walk later, Akaashi is standing in Iwaizumis kitchen, setting the onigiri on the table with a sheepish smile.

"Soo… what's this big favour?" Iwaizumi asks after they both took a seat and helped themselves to some onigiri.

"Well… remember our conversation from last night?" Akaashi starts gingerly.

"You've gotta be more specific than that."

"The boyfriend conversation. That you would be my boyfriend to show Koutarou that we're over for good."

"Aah that one. Yeah, okay." Iwaizumi says without a second thought, taking another onigiri from the container.

"Okay? Just like that?" Akaashis surprise is written all over his face.

"Of course. I offered to do it, so I'll do it. I might have been drunk but I knew what I was saying and I wouldn't offer something like that if I wouldn't actually go through with it."

The supporting look on Iwaizumis face makes the tension in Akaashis shoulders disappear, even though he wasn't aware of it before. "Thanks, Iwaizumi-san. I really appreciate it."

"So… how do you wanna do this? What's our story? How much do you want to show Bokuto?"

"Oh. To be honest, I haven't really thought about any details yet. I just saw Koutarou at Onigiri Miya with this sad owl look in his eyes and called you right away. So… I honestly have no idea."

"Hm… alright. We'll think of something. Since we both don't really use much social media, I guess it's not an option to spread it there. Maybe we could just go on a date at first? Somewhere where it's very likely that Bokuto, or someone he knows, will see us?"

__________

And that's exactly what they do. For the next few weeks, they go on frequent dates, always making sure that it's a location where Bokuto will probably find out about it. They don't have to do much more than that because both of them are very busy and with the Olympics being over, Iwaizumi doesn't work with Bokuto very much.

It's roughly two months later that Akaashi has to decide whether or not he should bring Iwaizumi to Shirofuku Yukies wedding - his former team manager in high school. She's getting married to Miya Osamu, so of course there will be all of their friends and former team mates.

Iwaizumi is absolutely considerate about the situation and says he's fine with everything Akaashi will decide. In the end, they agree on going there together, as a couple but without showing that much affection during the wedding.

When the day comes, Akaashi is very nervous. He tells himself, he doesn't have any reason to be. This will be the final step to show Bokuto that they are over. But maybe that's exactly what makes Akaashi anxious, even though he knows it's for the best. He needs this closure. They both do.

The wedding passes surprisingly well, without any incidents. Nobody acts strange around the (fake) couple since most of them already suspected it over the last months. It's not hard for them to be affectionate towards each other because they both feel very comfortable around the other. They don't kiss or touch much, but there's just a certain closeness that leaves no doubt about the bond between the pair.

The day after the wedding, they stay at the house of Akaashis parents since it was more convenient to sleep there instead of driving back into the city to their apartments.

After breakfast, Iwaizumi excuses himself to the bathroom. After washing up, he makes his way back to the living room where he can hear the family conversing. On his way across the hall, he halts in front of the wall with pictures. He didn't have an opportunity to properly look at them the day before, with the wedding going on and all, so he takes his time to do that now.

There are a lot of pictures of Akaashi, Keiji to be precise, since the whole Akaashi family is portrayed in the pictures. Iwaizumi sees pictures of Keijis team in high school, school pictures of various ages and also of Keiji as a baby. But one specific picture catches Iwaizumis eye. It's the only picture of a child that doesn't look like Keiji. Even though most people wouldn't realize this, because the resemblance is astonishing and because it's still just a baby. The thing that catches Iwaizumis attention though, is the fact that he's seen this picture before. He's even very familiar with it. Why wouldn't he be? It's on the wall of the house where he himself grew up, back in Miyagi with his parents.

Iwaizumi doesn't notice Keiji joining him by his side until he touches his wrist carefully. The smaller man jolts at the unexpected contact but regains his composure quickly when he senses the familiar presence beside him.

"Who's that baby?" Iwaizumi asks without thinking, surprising the younger man, since this is the first time he's heard this question from someone outside of his own family. Normally, people just assume that it's another picture of Keiji.

"Uhm… that is my brother." Keiji says hesitantly, observing Iwaizumis every reaction.

The spiky-haired head turns towards the former setter with wide eyes. "Are you sure? That's your brother? I didn't even know you had a brother."

Keiji clears his throat while avoiding Iwaizumis intense stare, not quite comfortable with the conversation but in this moment, Iwaizumi doesn't care about that because he needs to know.

"Yes, I'm sure. That's my brother. Most people don't know about him because my parents gave him up for adoption right after he was born. They had already made a contract with a couple while my mother was pregnant. My parents regretted it deeply after he was born, but couldn't keep him because of the contract. They had only made it because they thought they weren't ready at that time to take care of a child but they were just young and overwhelmed with the situation. And well, one and a half years later… they had me. I've never met him."

"You have." comes a small voice from the grown man staring at the baby picture, barely audibly and strained by the tears prickling in his eyes.

Keiji doesn't understand what that was supposed to mean, but before he can even ask, he hears a sob from the doorway. His mother has tears running down her face and starts walking towards them with outstretched arms. But she doesn't even look at Keiji. Her eyes are solely fixed on Iwaizumi by his side. When they envelop each other in a deep hug and the tears in Iwaizumis eyes start spilling over his cheeks, Keiji finally understands.

He has. He has met him. His brother. He is right beside him. Has been for the last months, always supporting him. And they didn't even know about it.

Somehow, now everything made sense. Even though he never really questioned it before. Their familiarity, their bond between each other, being comfortable around the other without having to say what's wrong.

They had been brothers all along.

Before Keijis mind can dive into deeper thoughts, he gets crushed in a tight family hug by his father, who also has tears glistening in the corners of his eyes.

"We found you." Keijis- their mother says between sobs. "We finally found you. After all these years. We're so sorry Hajime."

Keiji feels something move from side to side by his cheek and concludes that Iwaizumi must be shaking his head no.

"Don't be sorry. We're all here now."

Nothing else has to be said after these words.

__________

"So… You und Iwaizumi, huh?" Bokuto looks at Akaashi sheepishly, trying to hide his feelings - the curiosity, the heartache, the slight strand of hope.

Akaashis lips curve into a small smile. "Yes. And no. Not what you think at least. We've grown close, no doubt. He was there for me after we broke up, that's all."

There's a certain look in Akaashis eyes that Bokuto doesn't know how to classify. He doesn't have to though, because Akaashi continues talking.

"Do you remember when I told you about my brother?" the former setter asks instead of telling more.

Bokuto is confused by the sudden change of topic, but answers anyway. He still can't deny Akaashi anything. "The one that got adopted right after your mother gave birth to him?"

"Yes. We found him." Akaashi watches Bokutos eyes go wide. "It's Hajime. He is my brother."

The smile that spreads across Akaashis face makes Bokuto lost for words. He doesn't know what to say at all. It's a smile that shows so much happiness and also peace that he doesn't want to interrupt it in any way. It also shows the spiker that his former boyfriend has moved on for good. And that he's happy.

Maybe he had been right to break up with him. They had been good for such a long time. Perfect even, might some say. But their time as a couple rightfully came to an end.

And maybe, just maybe, they could be friends one day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> As you probably know, there have been speculations about Iwaizumi and Akaashi being related because of their resemblance, so I decided to turn it into this fic.  
> I hope you liked it, even though I kinda rushed the plot because I didn't have more ideas for things to happen in between.  
> If you're curious about how OsaYukie met, you can read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28597119) :)  
> Also, check out [Elizandre's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elizandre/pseuds/Elizandre) Tropevember rarepair challenge :)


End file.
